


Reunited

by Azuris_Katze



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Boys In Love, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Queer Themes, Transgender, Transman, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: After ten years of being away, vampire Daven returns to the city of his birth on assignment from the Vampire Court. However, while there, he runs into Quinton, an old fling of his. Though they both know that it is best that Quinton stays as far from anything vampire, they both find themselves drawn to each other as Daven is reminded of how he promised himself ten years ago that he would claim Quinton as his.





	1. Part One

Muted music shook the dirty brick walls of a street that gleamed in the lights of street lamps and the flashing lights of bars and clubs that littered the area. Figures cast in the odd light of the lamps passed to and fro between the buildings and streets; all seeming to agree that a cool spring night was a perfect night to dance and get plastered.  
However, two of these night owls that stood, hidden, in the darkness of one of the narrow alleyways, had their minds on something far darker.  
One of these night owls had their back firmly pressed against the brick wall, their hands and arms roughly scraped by the brick. They were being held there by the other figure, who had a pale hand pressed against the others mouth, their free arm wrapped tightly around the others waist.  
The one in charge had their head resting in the curve of their victim's neck, their gleaming sharp fangs buried in the skin of the neck. As the dull noise of the world around them played over them, they stayed quiet until the predator lifted his head, his tongue cleaning away the drops of blood left behind before licking the wound he left, healing it.  
Slowly he released his pray, who looked at him with frightened eyes as their hand went to touch where they had just been fed on. The vampire smiled as his clear gray eyes gleamed slightly in the dim moonlight as he spoke.  
“I, Daven, thank you for quenching my thirst. Now go and have no memory of this night.” his prey eyed him for a moment as he watched a clouded look take over them. Slowly they turned away from him and walked away, out to join the rest of the night crowd.  
Daven watched them disappear as he smoothed out the forest green and black netted long sleeve top he wore; making sure there was no sign of blood on it or the black jeans he wore. Once satisfied he turned his head up to look at the almost full moon above him, a relaxed smile taking over his long square jawed face. It was truly a perfect night to be out and about.  
Taking a second to hurriedly run his fingers through his gel-tossed hair, he stepped back onto the street; blending in with the night foot traffic. In no rush he strolled down the street, glancing every once in awhile at the buildings that shown with signs of life. None, however, really caught his attention. At least not until he passed by a smaller bar that gleamed a bit less brightly.  
Instead of loud thumping music blaring out of it, Daven could hear the sound of someone singing with limited accompaniment. And he knew that voice. Daven felt something flutter through his body as he found himself unconsciously turning and following the familiar voice.  
The atmosphere was a tad calmer then the other bouncing bars, Daven seeing that little tables outlined the walls of the bar, leaving a space in the middle in front of a small stage. A few people were dancing in the middle; being watched by the multiple spectators sitting at the tables.  
The crowd was an eclectic group of races, ages, and styles; Daven seeing examples of almost every style of dress that he could think of. The only similarity this crowd seemed to share was that the coupling was almost all same-sex with a few opposite-sex couples and a handful of people whose gender Daven could not guess.  
However, none of this mattered. What mattered was the person who stood on the stage. They were a person who looked to be in their late twenties and had enough of an androgynous look to make people look twice before seeing the masculinity that poked out.  
His hair was obviously dyed red and buzzed so short in the back and the sides that there was barely any hair left while the front fell down to his chin; framing the left side of his face. His face itself was long with low cheek bones and a curved chin.  
His skin had a golden tinge to it and the freckles that decorated his arms and face could be seen even from where Daven stood. Daven could also see the dark brown birth mark that rested underneath his right ear and was the size of a quarter.  
He was dressed in a midriff-cut lavender colored shirt that hung off his broad shoulders and hug tight to his form; showing off that his belly had a bit of fat layered on it. His black skinny jeans hugged his hips and showed off his dancer thighs and that he was mostly legs rather than torso. His outfit was topped off with black and white high-top sneakers.  
Daven felt another rush of adrenaline spike threw him as his eyes drank in every detail they could about the being that had captured his attention. Ten years had done its work but he knew that young singer. Quinton.  
Daven was yanked out of his thoughts by Quinton ending his song and the crowd cheering and clapping for him; earning a dazzling smile as he gave a quick bow as a young man dressed in almost all leather, climbed up onto the stage. Quinton quickly handed him the microphone and hopped off the stage to another roar of applause as the man started speaking; though Daven was no longer focused on the stage.  
His eyes tracked Quinton as he made his way through the crowd, taking his time as he shook hands or hugged members of the audience. Dimly, Daven could hear music start up again as he watched his prey make his way over to the bar. He could feel the excitement build in him as he slowly made his way over to the bar, gracefully weaving around the crowded dance floor.  
Daven's eyes stayed glued to Quinton as he watched him push his hair out of his face as a drink was placed in front of him by the bartender. Daven wasn't fully sure why but he had always loved watching Quinton mess with his hair and how the silky mass brushed over his skin and caught the light.  
Daven took a deep breath as he moved behind Quinton. He could smell him now and the spicy-sweet scent tickled his nose. The excitement nearly burned his insides as his eyes glanced down at Quinton's exposed neck. It seemed thicker then he remembered it being but was still long and sprinkled with freckles. Daven loved the imperfection of human skin and Quinton's freckles and unique birth mark had been the frosting on the cake when they had first met ten years ago.  
Daven could feel his fangs twitching in want as he remembered how sweet Quinton's blood had tasted so long ago and the excitement of reacquainting himself with that taste. However, he knew that he didn't want to rush this. He had left Quinton all those years ago with the understanding that their paths would most likely not cross again. However, here they both were and Daven was determined to take the opportunity he had been graciously given.  
Refocusing on the back of Quinton's head, Daven firmly cleared his throat and spoke. “Fancy seeing you here, Quin.” he noticed Quinton's shoulders tense slightly as he slowly turned around, eyes lifting to meet Daven's.  
Daven watched as confusion transformed into shock in Quinton's eyes as they drank in Daven's form. It took him a moment to compose himself, but soon his signature crooked smile was back on his face as he leaned back against the edge of the bar.  
“Daven...well this is a surprise.” his voice was deeper then Daven remembered, but it was still soft and airy. His smile widened as he gracefully slipped into a chair next to Quinton, keeping his body turned so that he was facing him.  
“It truly is, and a welcomed one.” Quinton raised his eyebrow as he twisted his body to face Daven.  
“So...are you here on business or pleasure?” though he was attempting to act subtle, Daven picked up on Quinton's fingertips brushing over the right side of his neck,  
“I'm afraid that business is what brought me back to this city.” keeping eye contact, Daven leaned forward so that there was now only an inch between the two of them. “However, business can always be postponed.” he noticed the corners of Quinton's lips twitch as he lifted his left hand and cupped Daven's face.  
“Jackson.” out of the corner of his eye Daven saw the bartender nearly jump as he seemed to attempt to hide the fact that he had been eaves dropping.  
“Yes Quin?” Quinton didn't answer right away as his smile widened and he kept eye contact with Daven, who returned it calmly. To soon Quinton let his hand fall as he turned to focus his gaze on the waiting bartender. “Put his order on my tab.” Jackson nodded his understanding, Daven knowing this was an unusual request by how his eyes narrowed slightly as they dared a glance over at him. However, the brush of air that came from Quinton rising to his feet had Daven's attention quickly returning to him.  
“Have a drink and relax, I'm sure you need it. After you've finished your drink come dance with me.” he hesitated for a moment, Daven noticing what almost looked like concern darkened his eyes, though was quickly chased away by a smile as heas he leaned forward and gave Daven a quick kiss on the cheek before making his way confidently to the dance floor.  
Daven watched him for a moment; still breathing in Quinton's familiar scent.  
“Would you like to see our menu?” Daven tore his eyes from Quinton's retreating form as he refocused on the bartender, whose smile seemed a bit more forced then before.  
“Not necessary. I will have two shots of cinnamon fireball, please.” 

88888888888888

Quinton could feel the base pulse through his body as he took his spot in the middle of the dance floor. As he began to sway to the rhythm of the song, his eyes focused on the bar. Daven's back was turned to him now as he was being served his drink. Waves of mixed emotions churned inside Quinton. Why now? It had been ten years since they last saw each other so why was he here now?  
Quinton took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, refocusing on the base thumping through him as he relaxed. There was plenty of time to ask questions, right now it was time to enjoy himself. He slowly returned to his swaying as he let the music wash over him. He could feel people brush by him as they danced around but he didn't let it bother him. He was used to sharing his space.  
He let his eyes slowly open as he heard the song end, his body falling still as he waited for a new song to start. Now that his eyes were open he was catching glances from multiple of his fellow dancers, a polite smile curving his lips as he made eye contact with each; even sending a few some flirtatious winks.  
Finally a new song started, this one having a more upbeat pop beat to it that made Quinton sway his hips to the beat, his shoulders dipping and hands floating around him in the air. His mind was becoming blank as his pure love of music and dance chased away all of his thoughts and concerns.  
As this song came to an end, Quinton let his arms fall to his side as he refocused on the bar, his heart fluttering slightly in surprise as he noticed that the chairs were now empty. Both relief and disappointment churned inside him as his eyes glanced around the club. He was about to make a pact to himself about hunting down the unexpected visitor and have a discussion about manners, when a voice spoke from behind him.  
“Looking for someone?” Quinton spun around, his heart leaping as he almost ran into Daven. The mischievous grin decorating his face took Quinton's breath away for a moment; the reminder of how much he had loved his playful ways tugging at the back of his mind.  
“You know I hate it when you do that!” Daven's grin only widened as he gave a graceful shrug.  
“I just can't help it, you give the best reactions.” Quinton frowned as he rested his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the side as he pulled himself up to his full height. The ten years hadn't changed the fact that he was two inches taller then Daven and he was determined to remind him of the fact.  
“Careful, I'm well liked at this bar and could have you thrown out.” a playfully hurt look crossed Daven's face as he gently brushed his right hand over Quinton's.  
“Now don't be like that Quin, you know I'm only playing.” Quinton felt his resolve quiver as he watched Daven bring his hand up to his lips, lightly kissing his palm. Sighing lightly he let his free hand cup Daven's cheek again, his finger tips grazing over the two rings decorating his ear.  
“That is not fair.” the corners of Daven's lips twitched as Quinton briefly caught sight of Daven's sharp fangs peaking from behind his pale lips.  
“And who says I play fair?” he tightened his grip on Quin's hand as he firmly pulled him forward, his other arm wrapping tightly around his waist. Though Quin was both taller and thicker in build; he was quickly reminded of just how strong Daven was. He knew that he had no chance of pulling free as Daven began to lead him into a dance.  
“What are you doing?” Quin asked, unable to suppress a smile. Daven grinned back as he gave Quin's hand a squeeze.  
“You were the one who asked me to dance with you.” despite himself, Quin laughed as he let Daven sway him side to side to the music. Unlike the songs before, it was a gentle balled; Quinton seeing other couples joining them in slow dancing.  
“Seems like you had perfect timing.” Daven only shrugged as he dropped his arm from around Quinton's waist, flicking his other wrist to guide Quinton into an outward spin, him gracefully spinning back into him.  
“It helps that I talked to the DJ before coming over about changing up the music a bit.” Quinton raised his eyebrows as their arms returned to their previous places as they went back to swaying.  
“You got Ben to change up his track?” Daven's playfully hurt look returned to his face.  
“Don't tell me you've forgotten how persuasive I can be?” Quinton laughed as he shook his head.  
“No. I haven't.” Daven's face softened into a warm smile as his right arm dropped from Quinton's waist again.  
“Good.” he spun Quinton, this time having him stop so that he was facing out; pressing his chest to Quinton's back. Shivers of pleasure tingled through Quinton as he felt Daven's fingertips brush down his arm to his hand, which he grasped in his. Quinton could feel the silver ring Daven wore on his middle finger pressing against his finger; remembering that that and his two cartilage piercings were the only jewelery he remembered Daven ever wearing.  
More shivers rocked through Quinton as he felt Daven wrap their adjoined hands around his waist as Daven returned to rocking side to side; letting his hips lead Quinton's. The rush of mixed emotions returned; threatening to drown Quinton as he closed his eyes. He could feel Daven's breath on his bare shoulder and the coolness of his skin as he held him tight. These sensations brought back so many memories and thoughts.  
“Quin...” Daven's voice was no more then a whisper but it still shook Quinton to the core as the emotions tearing through him made his eyes water. There had always been a part of him that had hoped they'd be reunited. However, there was a reason they had said goodbye in the first place and he needed to remember that.  
As firmly as he could he broke free; spinning to face Daven. The sudden fear that had grasped Quinton's heart must have shown on his face for Daven took a respectful step back, waiting for him to speak. “Daven...earlier you mentioned that business is what brought you back here.” Daven nodded as his response, the blankness of his face telling Quinton that was all of an answer he was going to get. “So was it still business that brought you in here or was it pleasure?”  
Daven took a moment to respond his head tilting slightly to the side as he looked up at Quinton; who held eye contact. “Pleasure. I was heading back to where I'm staying when I heard you singing.” Quinton nodded as he felt a spark of hope flicker in his heart.  
“So this business has nothing to do with me?” again Daven took a moment to respond as he held eye contact, Quinton noticing a touch of guilt reflecting in his eyes.  
“No. I wasn't expecting to run into you at all since the last I had heard you had moved away.” Quinton nodded the flicker of hope still there, though the fear was doing its best to extinguish it.  
“I see. And the business you have here, what is it?” this finally earned more of a reaction as Daven's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward slightly.  
“You know that I can't tell you that.” his whisper was harsh and the way his eyes gleamed slightly made the fear finally extinguish the little flame of hope inside of Quinton's heart.  
“You're right, I shouldn't have asked.” he watched as Daven quickly relaxed, giving him space again.  
“I'm sorry. Just a tad tense.” Quinton nodded slowly as he felt another emotion try to flicker to life. Empathy. He felt for how tired Daven suddenly looked. He felt for how hard it must have been for him to decide to say hello knowing what problems that could cause. And empathy for the warmth that he knew Daven had towards him.  
However, the fear was still there. The fear brought on by remembering why they had said their goodbyes so hurriedly ten years ago and why he hadn't gone after Daven when he had left. It didn't matter how drawn he was to him, it was a bad idea for them to be together in any capacity.  
As if he could read Quinton's thoughts, Daven frowned as a sigh escaped him, his hand reaching to grasp Quinton's again. “I'm not here to hurt you Quin.” pain speared Quinton's heart as he saw the same mixed emotions he was feeling reflected in Daven's eyes. He knew it too. It didn't matter what they felt, this was a bad idea.  
Quinton squeezed Daven's hand gently then firmly pulled away, the pain growing in his heart as his vision blurred. This was so much harder then he had ever imagined.  
“It was good seeing you Daven but I have to go now. I have to change before I'm back on stage and...” his voice broke, forcing him to take a breath as he felt his heart squeeze painfully. “I think it would be best for you to leave.” Quinton couldn't look Daven in the eye but he could tell by how his shoulders drooped slightly that he was disappointed. However, his voice was gentle as he spoke.  
“It was great seeing you, Quin. Break a leg.” Quinton could only nod in response as all the rest of his effort was being focused on keeping himself together. Part of him hated himself for letting the fear get to him but the other part knew that it was best to remember the danger.  
He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, his eyes squeezing shut as his heart broke and the pressure of the squeeze faded away. He waited a moment before opening his eyes; knowing they were glistening with tears as he looked around. All he could see were those that were still dancing and others sitting at tables and chatting. Daven was gone and Quinton was alone once again.


	2. Chapter two

Daven numbly watched the clusters of people that now peppered the streets as they headed to their cars. Drunken laughter and conversations floated on the cool night as these people passed by him. Some seemed to glow as they clung to each other; still basking in the pleasantries of a night of frolic. If only Daven could join them.   
He knew that he should be heading back to his hotel; he still had work to do before the sun came up. However, he seemed determined to roam the streets instead. Determined to drown his thoughts in the sound of the booming clubs and the laughter of the humans sharing this little patch of the world with him. Except, now the clubs were closing and the streets were emptying; leaving him with a lack of stimulus to bury his thoughts.   
It had been foolish of him to follow the sound of Quinton's voice. What had he hoped would happen? That he would forget about he horrors of ten years ago and run back into his arms? Such foolishness. Quinton had every right to be afraid and Daven had been selfish to bring all those bad memories back.   
They hadn't been all bad though had they? He had seen it in Quinton's eyes. There were good memories. Powerful even. Powerful enough to have encouraged Quinton to let him near enough to dance one more time. For him to look at him like that. Like no time had gone by.   
Daven felt a rush of emotion flow over him as he remembered how Quinton's brown flecked green eyes had pierced him; bringing on a flow of emotions and memories long sense buried.   
Daven shook his head, chasing away the budding feeling of hope that was building in his chest. No. It was time for him to head back. He had a job to do and Quinton had a life to live. Their story had ended ten years ago and it was foolish to try and add to it.   
Clutching his fists in resolve, Daven quickly spun on his heel and walked briskly in the direction that would take him back to his vehicle and far away from that still lit club. As he made his way he begun debating what he wanted to include in his report to his employers. Obviously there was no need to mention his little reunion, but he should make note that this city's party scene was booming compared to ten years ago. And also...  
“Look what we have here boys!” Daven stopped in his tracks as he heard a devilish voice coming from the alley on his right. He knew that the owner of the voice wasn't speaking to him and yet he still found himself stopping at the sound of whistles and catcalls responding to the voice.   
“Where are you going in that sexy outfit huh?” another voice, this one a tad higher then the other spoke. Daven's eyes narrowed as his nerves twitched in alert. Something was up and whatever it was, wasn't good. But he didn't have the time to care, he had interacted with humans enough for the night.   
Digging his fists into his pockets he turned away from the jeering voices and moved to continue walking, when another voice made him freeze to the spot.   
“Can I help you gentlemen?” the thick sarcasm and almost melodic tone was instantly recognizable to Daven. Quinton. Adrenaline shocked Daven's system as he instinctively entered the alley, easily slipping into the shadows.   
He could now see that there were four men, who seemed in their late twenties, standing in a circle around Quinton. Quinton didn't seemed to concerned; his back straight and head held high as he focused on the tallest of the group, who stood directly in front of him.   
“Hmm you might be able to, gorgeous.” Daven recognized the predatory gleam in the human's eyes as he leaned forward into Quinton's space. As expected, Quinton took a step back only to run into one of the others surrounding him.   
“Look, it's been a long night and I'm beat and would like to get home so if you could be so kind as to get out of my way, I'd really appreciate it.” if Quinton was scared, he wasn't showing it, as he kept eye contact with the leader. The leader laughed as he took a step closer, moving so that he was an inch from Quinton.   
“Nahhhh I don't think I will. Besides, the night is far from over.” as if this was a cue, the man behind Quinton firmly wrapped his right arm tightly around Quinton's chest; pinning his arms to his side.   
Red hot anger burned inside of Daven as he felt his eyes gleam and he barred his fangs. No one touched Quinton without Quinton's permission. However, Quinton still seemed relaxed, making Daven hesitate in his desire to rip out the throats of all those surrounding him.   
“I'll give you one more chance, let me go.” Daven noticed the other men shift slightly as they glanced at each other, but the leader did not seem as convinced. He threw his head back and gave a cold laugh as he roughly grabbed Quinton's chin, forcing his head up to look at him.   
“You got some sass, how fun.” to Daven's surprise Quinton grinned at the idiot in front of him, him recognizing the confident gleam in his eyes.   
“I warned you.” giving his attackers no chance to ponder the statement, Quinton slammed his heel down on the man behind him; causing him to cry out in surprise and release him. Wasting no time, he slammed his closed fist into the jaw of the leader; knocking him back.   
There was an eruption of surprised yells as the others watching jumped into action; all moving to charge Quinton. Daven tensed, ready to spring into action but Quinton beat him. Pulling something out of his pocket, he grabbed the leader by the collar of his shirt; slamming him into the wall. With a fluid motion he flipped open the object in his hand, showing that it was a knife and pressed it threateningly against the leader's throat.   
“Touch me and I cut him!” the others froze, all obviously shocked by the sudden turn of events. Daven was surprised too. Quinton had never been a timid soul but he had never been the type to be so aggressive either. Daven felt a rush of excitement as he focused on the knife now pressing against he flesh of the foolish leader and found himself almost silently begging for Quinton to show him the idiot's blood.   
However, the leader's cronies seemed to have at least some common sense as they looked at each other then back at Quinton and their leader; who was doing his best to still look tough. They looked at each other again then they all at the same time spun around and took off.   
“Hey you mother fuckers! Get your fucking asses ba-” The leader's yell was cut off as Quinton pressed the blade slightly harder against his throat.   
“Relax, they just saved your life.” To Daven's disappointment, Quinton dropped the knife and took a step away. “So let this be a lesson to you, don't ever be stupid enough to think that a person can't handle themselves just by the way they look.” he flipped the blade closed as he turned away from the idiot, giving him a little wave over his shoulder. “Bye!”   
Daven's blood boiled again as he saw the anger reflected in the idiot's eyes as he grit his teeth, lunging forward. “You fucking bitch!” an inhuman snarl shook the air as Daven lunged forward, grabbing the human by his throat and slamming him into the wall.   
“Give me a reason, asshole! Just give me a fucking reason to tear out your damn throat!” Daven knew his eyes were gleaming now and his fangs in full view as he barred them. The look of fear on the human's face sent a rush of excitement through him. He breathed in the scent of his fear and focused on the feel of his pulse against his fingers.   
“Daven!” the call came as if it was far away, a rushing sound filling Daven's ears instead as his nails dug into the soft flesh of his prey's neck. He could already smell his blood. Not as sweet as he liked but he was sure it would still be a beautiful color when splashed over the walls.   
“Daven, stop!” the voice was louder now but Daven still wanted to rip the fucking asshole's throat out. He dared to attack Quinton with his back turned. He was a fucking coward who didn't deserve to see the light of day. “Daven...the cops will be patrolling any minute, you don't want to deal with that do you?” The common sense of this statement slowly sunk into Daven's adrenalin charged brain as his body slowly relaxed.   
His eyes met the eyes of his prey, they were still full of fear but they also had a spark of hope as it was becoming easier for him to breathe. And that pissed him off. Snarling Daven easily lifted the man's feet off the ground and threw him, straight into a trash can, watching with satisfaction as his body fell in a heap. He was still breathing though, lucky him.   
“Daven...” breathing heavily from the strain of coming down from the adrenaline high, Daven slowly turned around to face Quinton. He was eying him with mixed eyes again, but they finally narrowed and he lashed out, forcing Daven's back into the wall.   
Before Daven could fully process what was going on, he felt the blade against his throat and was suddenly staring straight into Quinton's fiery eyes. “I told you to leave.” Daven took his time responding, letting the rush of adrenaline in him calm. This situation needed gentle handling.   
“You can't kill me with a knife, Quin.” he kept his voice calm but he was sure that his eyes were alit with the excitement that he was feeling as he watched Quinton's eyes narrow.   
“No but I can still hurt you. Why are you here?” Daven allowed himself a moment to breathe in Quinton's scent as he moved closer, threateningly pressing the blade against Daven's skin. He could smell that Quinton was still on his own adrenaline rush and that the fear that had him turning away earlier was still there. All of this was out of fear.   
“I was leaving but then I heard that you were in trouble and came to see if I could help.” Quinton scoffed as he glared down at Daven, his grip noticeably tightening as Daven felt the blade nick his skin slightly.   
“Well as you can see, I had everything under control so why butt in?” it was Daven's turn to scoff as he lifted his arm, pointing at the still unconscious form resting against the trash can.   
“Cause you didn't. You turned your back to him and he was going to take advantage of your mistake. I made sure he didn't get the chance.” for a second, Quinton faltered, his hand dropping a fraction of an inch as he glanced where Daven pointed. Taking advantage of the silence, Daven gently brushed his fingers over Quinton's cheek. “You were amazing though. You only needed my help with one.”   
Quinton's glance returned to meeting Daven's, his hand dropping another fraction of an inch. “They were just drunk assholes who thought I'd be an easy target.” his voice was soft, the fire in his eyes dimming slightly as he held Daven's gaze. He was getting through to him. Feeling that it was safe, he lifted his hand again and brushed some of Quinton's hair away from his eyes.   
“Still, you've become so strong.” the spark returned in Quinton's eyes as he clenched his teeth, returning the blade to its spot against Daven's throat as he bowed his head a bit so that he was closer.   
“They were humans, Daven. Humans are weaklings against someone who knows how to fight.” Daven kept calm as he held eye contact with Quinton. He knew he had every right to be afraid and what he had to say was very true; those assholes were just humans. However, he now knew he wasn't ready to let go. He never had been.   
“You have every right to be afraid Quin, but let me tell you one thing.” He returned his hand to resting against Quinton's cheek as he leaned forward a bit, letting the blade cut into him slightly. “I have no plans on letting anyone harm what is mine.” Quinton smirked as he raised an eyebrow.   
“Yours? And what do you mean by that?” Daven gave a grin as he let his thumb trace over Quinton's jaw line.   
“Do you remember the last thing I told you before things got complicated?” Quinton's eyes narrowed again as he shifted his head, shooing away Daven's hand. However, he responded.   
“Yes. You told me that you planned on breaking through my defenses and making me yours.” he shifted his knife a bit, the flat side of the blade pressing against Daven's throat.  
“When I said that I meant it. I still do. I admit when I first saw the fear in you tonight, I let you push me away. But now, I've realized that I can't back down.” for a second Quinton seemed shocked by what he said, the pressure against Daven's throat lessening slightly. However the shock was soon gone and Quinton's eyes narrowed in determination.   
“Are you sure you really want to be pushing the person who has a knife to your throat?” Daven's lips twitched in a silent laugh. He knew that he could easily disarm Quinton and just as easily lure him into a hypnotic state where he would obey anything he said. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Quinton to submit to him by his own desire. And that was what he was going to get. He knew that the desire from ten years ago still lived inside of Quinton, all he had to do was remind him.   
“Its your decision, Quin. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to.” a frown curled Quinton's lips as he glared down at Daven, his brow wrinkled in thought. Daven waited patiently, his eyes never leaving Quinton's, until he finally met his gaze. The fear was still there but it had lessened and his arm had dropped slightly so that the blade was now not cutting into his skin.   
“Why do you always have to leave me so confused?” the knife fell from Quinton's grip as he roughly grabbed a handful of Daven's shirt, pulling him forward as he roughly pressed his lips against his.   
It took Daven only a second to respond, kissing back just as passionately. As he felt Quinton press into him, he gripped Quinton's wrists, pullingt hem from his shirt, as he easily rolled them both so that Quinton's back was now against the wall. He felt Quinton gasp against his lips as his back slammed into the wall but he didn't resist as Daven pinned his wrists to the wall with his own hands.   
Smoothly, Daven moved his foot behind Quinton's, easily knocking him off balance so that his back slid down a bit, making their heights more even. This earned a frustrated growl from Quinton as he roughly nipped at Daven's lips before pulling away.   
“Don't be so rough!” Daven gave a devilish grin as he nipped at Quinton's lips in return.   
“Don't lie to yourself Quin, you fucking love it when I manhandle you.” he cut off any reply by roughly claiming his lips again. Daven wasn't sure how long they stood there making out, nor did he care. The taste of Quinton's lips, his scent, and the feeling of his body moving against his, was enough to chase every other thought out of Daven's head. He had him. After just a little bit of patience on his part, he had Quinton in his grasp. This time he knew that he was going to make Quinton his.


	3. Chapter three

Quinton listened to the gentle hum of the engine of Daven's vehicle as he comfortably followed his directions to his home. Part of Quinton was still having a hard time processing what had just happened. He had gone from wanting to dance with Daven to telling him to leave to being angry enough to hold a knife to his throat to making out with him and obediently getting in his car so they could go and...  
Quinton closed his eyes as his stomach gave a sickening roll, his heart beat quickening. All of this was going so fast. They had only just reunited a couple hours ago and already they were heading back to his place. But, Quinton would be lying if he said that he didn't want this.   
He let his eyes open as he turned his head slightly to look at Daven. He was looking straight ahead of him at the road, his face a mask of relaxed consentration. Quinton felt himself relax a bit as his eyes combed over Daven's figure.   
His hair was longer then he remembered, now reaching the nape of his neck in the back with the front an inch shoulder and carelessly groomed back of his face. He also now had hints of fair colored facial hair on his face that Quinton did not remember him having ten years ago. However, his face was still handsomly long and his square jaw jutted out strongly.   
His skin was just as pale and smooth as Quinton remembered as well, though he did have what looked like a burn mark on the right side of his neck that Quinton didn't recognize. For some reason seeing it made Quinton's heart hurt, the discomfort leading him to drop his eyes to look at the hands gripping the steering wheel.   
His fingers were still long and slender, his palms wide just like Quinton remembered. A spark of excitement charged through him as he briefly wondered if those hands would still feel as wonderful exploring his body as they had ten years ago.   
“What are you thinking about?” Quinton jerked out of his thoughts as his eyes snapped back up to focus on Daven's face. His eyes were still on the road, but Quinton could see the hint of a smile on his thin lips.   
“Nothing.” Daven's lips twitched as his eyebrows raised a bit, though he said nothing as he continued down the road. Quinton relaxed as he focused on the view out of his window. The city was mostly asleep now; the only lights coming from the dim street lights of the vanishing neighborhoods and the traffic lights lighting their way home.   
“So...How long have you been on hormones?” Quinton's head snapped back in Daven's direction, taken aback by the question. He of course wasn't surprised that he had realized that he was on testastrone but he wasn't expecting him to ask so bluntly.   
“Oh! Umm...about three years now.” Daven nodded his understanding as he glanced at Quinton quickly, his smile now taking over his face.   
“You look good.” Quinton's stomach gave a flip as their eyes met for a brief moment before Daven went back to focusing on the road. He wish he knew why Daven effected him so easily.   
“Thanks. You do too.” he winced at how lame his response sounded but stayed quiet as he heard Daven laugh.   
“Yes well, I can't really change much can I?” Quinton smiled faintly as he nodded his head in agreement.   
“Yeah, I guess that is true.” his eyes fell on the burn like mark on Daven's neck again, the pained feeling inside him apparently showing. Daven's smile turned oddly sad as he released the steering wheel with his right hand to firmly rub over the mark.   
“Yeah this happened after I left. Met up with a vampire hunter and things got ugly.” Quinton's eyes widened slightly as he gaped at Daven.   
“Vampire hunter? You mean there actually is such a thing?” Daven's laugh was almost harsh as he returned his hand to the wheel.   
“Of course. The majority of society may not believe in the existance of the undead but there have always been those that do and take it upon themselves to save humanity from us that have been tainted.” Quinton shivered inwardly at the bitterness in Daven's tone. Wanting to comfort him he reached out and touched his arm. Daven kept his eyes on the road but Quinton could see his smile return.   
Without saying anything, Quinton squeezed his arm comfortingly then let his hand drop as he checked where they were. “This coming light turn right.” Daven nodded his understanding as comfortable silence fell over them. Quinton went back to looking out the window as he mused over the knowledge that vampire hunters exsisted.   
He had admited that the first time that Daven had told him that he had been changed into a vampire he had first laughed thinking he was playing a joke. Then, after Daven had showed proof, he had to admit he was a little scared. However, he hadn't wished to hurt Daven or really any vampire unless they were a threat. But here there were people that did want to hurt Daven just because of what he was.   
Fear flicked inside of him again but this time not fear for his own safety but for Daven's safety. Though Daven was now far stronger and resiliant then he had been as a human he wasn't invinsible.   
“I know where your head is Quin and I want you to stop worrying.” Daven's voice was gentle yet firm as he fluidly turned his vehicle right.   
“I'm sorry I just....I want you toknow that, just like you said you won't let anything happen to me, I won't let anything happen to you.” In the years that Quinton had known Daven it was rare for him to be speechless yet he finally was as he slowed to a stop at the red light. His head turned so that their eyes could meet, Quinton noticing a mixture of concern and appreciation darken his eyes.   
“Says the one who pushed me away because he was scared.” Quinton felt heat burn his cheeks as he narrowed his eyes not wanting to admit the truth of that statemtn.   
“That's beside the po-” he was cut off by Daven grabbing the back of his head, firmly pulling him forward so that he could roughly capture his protesting lips with his own. Quinton melted into the kiss as he kissed back, sliding his hand up to stroke Daven's cheek.   
Daven gently pulled their lips apart instead pressing his forehead lightly against Quinton's. “I know you're still scared Quin, for both yourself and for me, and that fear is quite valid. However, I'm glad that you're now willing to fight that fear with me.” Quinton smiled faintly as he tilted his head slightly so he could brush his lips against Daven's briefly.   
“It's clear that neither of us wanted to say goodbye ten years ago so why deny ourselves this?” Daven smiled as he ran his thumb down Quinton's jaw line before pulling away to refocus on the road. The light had already turned green so he quickly took his foot off the break and stepped on the gas.   
Quinton folded his hands back in his lap as he continued watching Daven as he drove. “When did you get so soft Daven? Has being a vampire for this long taken your bite away?” Daven's eyes never left the road as his right hand lashed out and firmly slapped against Quinton's inner theigh. He yelped in surprise, his hips rockign slightly as the sting ran through him.   
“I guess we'll see if I've gone soft or not once we get to your place you brat.” his voice was a deep growl and sent chills down Quinton's spine as he grinned at him.   
“Well you'll get your chance soon because we'll be at my place once we take that left coming up.” he saw the corners of Daven's lips twitch as he took the turn and Quinton pointed at a small group of condos on their right.   
“I live in number three. Feel free to park in the driveway.” Daven nodded to show he heard as he skillfully pulled into the narrow driveway, turning off the engine. They both sat their for a second as Quinton felt the fear inside of him make another attempt at taking over. Was this really a good idea?  
However the fear was quickly chased away as he felt gentle lips brush over his bare shoulder, his head turning to meet Daven's gaze.   
“Lead the way.”


	4. Chapter four

Daven followed Quinton into his home, pausing a moment as he reached the front door. Apparently sensing that he had stopped, Quinton looked over his shoulder at him, his eyebrows raised. And then Daven saw realization light up his eyes, a mischievous grin decorating his face as he moved through the doorway. 

Daven's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms at his chest. “Very funny Quin, now let me in.” Quinton frowned as he pretended to think, leaning with one arm against the door frame. 

“What no please?” knowing that he was enjoying this, Daven decided to play his little game. A sickly sweet smile took over his face as he spoke, keeping his voice light. 

“Please may I come in?” Quinton's eyes narrowed slightly, obviously picking up that something was off but he stood up straight, motioning him inside. 

“Yes, please do.” Daven's grin turned more natural as he walked through the doorway. He watched as Quinton closed the door behind them and walk into a modest living room. It had a nice twelve inch flat screenTV and a comfy looking five seater couch. The white walls were decorated with different pieces of art work. 

“You live here alone?” Daven asked, his eyes glancing around to see there was a decent sized kitchen across from him, two rooms (which he guessed were bed rooms), and a small bathroom. Quinton grinned at him as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Yes. And I know what you are going to ask next, how does someone without a 'real' job afford a place like this?” by the way he dramatically motioned around him, Daven could tell that he knew he would never word a question that way but that others had. He filed that away though for later revenge plotting as he moved closer to Quinton. 

“Well how do you?” Quinton's grin turned mischievous as he leaned into Daven's space, moving his lips close to his like he was going to kiss him. 

“That's for me to know and for you to find out.” and he spun away to the refrigerator, opening it and bending down to look inside. “Want anything?” Daven took a moment to respond, his attention stolen by his eyes taking in how nicely Quinton's jeans hugged his ass. “Daven?” 

“Huh? Oh! No thank you, I'm fine.” Quinton hmmed in response as he bent even lower, reaching for something way in the back. 

“Sorry I always drink a glass of water when I get back from the club,” Quinton explained, finally straightening up to show that he was holding a pitcher of water. Daven nodded his understanding, a bit disappointed that his view had been ruined, as he watched Quinton open one of the cabinets for a glass. 

“I remember. You did the same when you were performing at that drag club.” he noticed Quinton pause for a moment, the corners of his lips twitching, before he went back to pouring himself a glass of water. 

“Yeah I guess I did.” a relaxed smile took over Daven's face as he watched Quinton take a sip from his glass. Seeming to sense that he was being watched, Quinton raised his eyebrow at Daven as a slightly embarrassed smile crooked his lips. “What?” Daven gave a nonchalant shrug as he grinned. 

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view.” Quinton rolled his eyes but Daven saw his smile widen as he took another sip from his glass. 

“As much as you were the view from the back?” Daven laughed as he took a step closer to Quinton, lessening the distance between them to less then a foot. 

“The view from behind is quite excellent but I do prefer the front.” Quinton held his gaze for a moment before breaking it by tipping his head back and downing the glass of water. He removed the glass from his lips with a loud smacking sound as he licked his lips while placing the glass back down on the table. 

“That hit the spot. And now...” he leaned slightly into the table as he gripped the collar of Daven's shirt, pulling him closer. Grinning, Daven allowed Quinton to pull him closer, liking that he was relaxing so much. Most of the humans he interacted with were, understandably, afraid of him and he was afraid at first that Quinton was going to turn into that as well. However, he was now seeing the old fire and confidence in those gorgeous eyes. 

As if he was reading his thoughts, a warm smile took over Quinton's face as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Daven's. Daven quickly responded, moving so that his body was pressed to Quinton's. Quinton responded by leaning back further on the table, his hands bracing himself against it. 

Daven drowned himself in Quinton's sent and the feeling of his body against his. His head swimming, he assertively pulled his lips free from Quinton's, roughly kissing the side of his neck right below his right ear. He could feel his pulse through his lips as he moved them down to the base of his neck. 

“Ahh...Daven...” Quinton's plea came out as just a whisper as he gripped at Daven's shoulders. Daven responded by wrapping his arm tightly around Quinton's waist, pulling his hips against his own as he barred his fangs and bit down. 

Quinton cried out, his grasp tightening on Daven's shoulders as Daven savored the taste of the first few drops of his blood. Having already eaten that evening he only sucked once, glowing in the spicy-sweetness of Quinton's blood. 

Slowly he released his grip, running his tongue over the bite to heal it. He gave the bite a gentle kiss before raising his head to meet Quinton's gaze. His eyes were glazed slightly but his lips were lifted in a small smile that lengthened slightly as his eyes met Daven. 

Daven smiled back as he brushed his lips over Quinton's parted ones, lightly nipping at his bottom lip. “You still taste delicious.” He was sure by the grin tugging at the corner of Quinton's lips that he had a sarcastic response but gave him no chance to say it as he aggressively captured his lips with his own again. 

Daven felt Quinton lean back against the table more, him taking this opportunity to pull his hips even closer to his as he leaned over him as Quinton wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly. Head swimming again, Daven pulled his lips free of Quinton's, resting his forehead against his as they both gasped for breath. 

Gently but firmly, Daven guided Quinton back up, keeping their foreheads together. He could see in Quinton's eyes that he was just as into this as he was, making Daven decide it was time to move things along. He took his hand and gently gripped Quinton's chin as he stood up straight. 

“I'm going to give you a choice of what's going to happen next. First choice is we go to your room and I fuck you until you can't take it any more or you show me what toys you still have and I slowly break you down through pleasure and pain.” Quinton screwed up his face in the same over dramatic thinking look as earlier as he easily pulled his chin from Daven's grasp. 

“Hmmm what choices, I wonder what the masochistic asexual is going to choose.” he leaned into Daven as he moved off the counter, returning to his full height so that he was looking down at him. “I'd like to see you try and break me. But first!” he held a finger up as he firmly broke free from Daven's hold. “I need to go change.” 

Daven felt a flicker of frustration dig at his desire to be patient with Quinton as he watched him walk out of the kitchen. “And why is that?” Quinton looked over at him with his usual playful grin on his face. 

“Because these clothes aren't as comfy as they look. Don't worry, you're going to love what I change into. In the mean time go check out what's in the other room, you're going to love it.” Daven narrowed his eyes a bit in suspicion but the curiosity of what Quinton was going to put on and what was in the other room made him hold his tongue. 

Quinton's smile widened as he gave him a playful wink before disappearing into the room farthest from the kitchen. Daven let out a sigh as he messed with his hair. He had forgotten how easily Quinton could manipulate situations to get what he wanted. Once he returned, Daven would need to really step up his game. 

However, he was curious to see what exactly was so special about the other room. Musing over plans for revenge in case this was another one of Quinton's plans to mess with him, Daven made his way over to the closed door. Suspicious curiosity bubbling inside of him, he pushed the door open, his jaw dropping as he glanced into the room. 

He found himself in an average-sized room that was decked out in fetish furniture and gear. The wall on his right held a decent collection of gags, paddles, floggers, crops, whips, and suspension gear. The wall across from that seemed to be a cleaning station and also had a few sex toys displayed on shelves. 

Against the back wall rested a large black bondage X that had clips on the edges to attach wrists and ankles. As Daven turned his head towards the cleaning station he saw a spanking bench and a table with hooks on each corner, nestled against the wall. He could also see restraints hanging from the ceiling. 

“Like my play room?” Daven felt someone's breath tickle the back of his neck before he turned, almost running into Quinton; who was watching him with an amused look. 

“What the hell have you been up to?” Daven asked, full of awe as he glanced around the room again, still taking it all in. 

“I started working as a professional Top four years ago. It took sometime but I've gotten fairly popular in the past year.” his grin widened as he brushed passed Daven, moving over to the restraints. As he walked away Daven took in his new outfit, his breath almost catching in his throat. 

Quinton was only dressed in a skin tight black tank top and blood red boxers that had the words 'Spank Me' written across the ass. Seeming to sense eyes on him, Quinton turned and grinned at him, resting his hands on his hips, cocking them to the side. 

“Told you you would like it.” Daven grinned, letting his fangs show, as he moved to Quinton, running his hand over his right hip around to his lower back, pulling him close. 

“Are you ready now or do you want to waste more of my time?” he saw a spark of excitement in Quinton's eyes at the way he growled out his question, Quinton's hands sliding up his chest. 

“Do you have somewhere else to be?” Daven barred his fangs as his hand slipped from Quinton's lower back and slapped against his ass. Quinton gave a breathy gasp as his hips rocked against Daven's in response, his fingers grasping at his chest. 

“I think I'll just answer for you. We're done wasting time.” he gave Quinton's ass a harsh squeeze before releasing him; pointing at the section of the wall carrying different types of cuffs. “Pick a pair and put them on.” Quinton met his eyes, Daven noticing the fire flicker in them but he seemed to decide against pushing back as he obediently picked a pair of black leather cuffs. 

Keeping eye contact with him, Quinton easily buckled the cuffs around his wrists, letting his arms fall to his sides once finished. Pleased with this, Daven inched closer to him, leaning passed him to grip a simple collar that matched the cuffs Quinton had chosen. “Kneel.” 

Not at all to Daven's surprise, Quinton only looked back at him steadily; patiently waiting his reaction. Usually Daven loved a challenge but having had waited so long to tame that fire, his patience was very limited. Growling lowly, his hand lashed out as he grabbed a fistful of Quinton's hair, yanking his head back. 

Quinton hissed in pain as his powerful body tensed, fighting against Daven's pull. However, Daven showed his strength and made Quinton's knees finally give, guiding him easily to the floor. Grinning in victory, Daven carefully wrapped the collar around Quinton's neck, latching it in the back. 

“Is it to tight?” Quinton turned his head around, testing the tightness, before shaking his head. 

“No, it's perfect.” Daven nodded his understanding as he slid his finger through the ring of the collar. 

“Good, now get your ass up.” he followed his order with a firm tug on the collar, making sure to use just enough force for Quinton to feel it without it harming him. The corners of Quinton's mouth twitched again but he obediently rose to his feet, comfortably looking down at him once back to full height. 

Daven tightened his grip on Quinton's collar as he firmly led him over to where the pair of restraints hanging from the ceiling were. Daven watched as excitement lit up Quinton's eyes as he obediently gave him control over his wrists; letting him hook his arms together above his head. 

Lightly, Daven traced his nails down Quinton's inner arms and down his chest, watching him squirm. He rolled his hips and pulled at his restraints, making the wonderful sound metal made when clashing against metal. Daven grinned as he ran his thumbs over Quinton's nipples, chuckling as he stiffened in response. 

“I see that your nipples are still as sensitive as ever.” Quinton gave a high pitched cry as Daven gave his nipples a firm pinch and pull. Daven released his nipples, rising gracefully on his toes so he could nip roughly at Quinton’s neck. “Oh my beautiful spark, are you ready to dance for me tonight?”


	5. Chapter five

Quinton could already feel the cuffs starting to scratch his skin as he firmly pulled against the restraints; getting nothing but the feel of the connecting chain swinging from the ceiling. Though Daven's back was turned to him, he could tell that he found this amusing by the slight tremble of his shoulders; showing that he had just stifled a laugh. 

Quinton pouted as he gave another fruitless tug at the restraints. “So how long are you going to leave me hanging?” Daven ignored him as he continued admiring his collection of toys displayed on the wall. A few times he would pick one up, look at it maybe even give it a few swings, before promptly putting it back in its spot. Quinton wasn't sure how much of this was him truthfully having to many choices and how much of it was just his way of paying him back for making him wait earlier. 

Finally Daven made up his mind, gripping the handle of a hand crafted double layered leather paddle. Quinton squirmed slightly as Daven turned to face him, a dangerous grin decorating his handsome face. For a brief second, as he looked into those clear gray eyes, Quinton had to wonder if Daven knew that the paddle he held was his favorite. 

Determined to retake control of the situation a little bit, Quinton fixed a devilish grin on his face as he rose an eyebrow. “You sure you aren't rusty old man? When was the last time you beat someone?” Daven's grin turned almost evil as he slowly circled Quinton; his eyes combing over his body. 

“Not that it really is any of your business pretty spark, but I have grown my skills quite successfully over the years. After all I do try to have at least one bitch in each town I routinely visit.” Quinton dramatically rolled his eyes as he tried to hold back a shiver as he felt Daven drag his hand over his hip as he crossed behind him. 

“Should that impress me? Also, if you ever call me 'bitch' I will stab you through the heart with a steak.” a deep chuckle answered him as he felt a hand roughly grope his ass, Daven biting his lip to keep from vocalizing his enjoyment. 

“Well it would sure be interesting to see you try to, but since I understand your dislike for the word I will keep from using it.” Quinton felt his ass being released, his head tilting slightly as silence followed, briefly wondering what Daven was waiting for. However, he didn't have to wait for long. 

A loud smack echoed around the room followed by a high pitch yelp from Quin, his body rocking against his restraints as the skin of his ass burned. “Do I have your attention now pretty spark?” giving Quinton no chance to answer, the paddle struck his ass again. Quinton bit down on his lip in an attempt to muffle the yelp as his body jerked in response to the hit. He could already feel his body responding to the hits as the stinging pain started to spread into pleasure. Damn it had been way to long. 

Quinton felt lips brush over his shoulder as Daven's hand firmly rubbed his ass, causing Quinton's hips to arch slightly back against him. “I want you to count each hit. If you falter or refuse I will start over again; each time hitting harder. Understand?” Quinton stubbornly chewed on his lip, his body tensing in an attempt to ignore how good the rubbing was feeling. Yes it felt wonderful, but Daven had a long way to go before he would get him to admit it. 

He felt a sigh tickle his shoulder before suddenly feeling fingers gripping his hair, yanking his head back. A muffled hiss of pain escaped between Quinton's clenched teeth as his scalp sparked with pain, his eyes watering slightly. He had always been a bit of a tender head in certain spots and he knew Daven remembered this. 

“Do you understand?” he felt Daven give a slight threatening tug on his hair again, this time a very audible whimper leaking through his lips. 

“Yes!” Quinton's hair was immediately released as lips brushed against his shoulder again as fingers stroked over his tender scalp. 

“Good boy.” deep inside Quinton's heart, a piece of him quivered at those words. His focus on that kept him from being prepared as Daven gave his neck another kiss, his body openly shivering in pleasure. He heard Daven chuckle as he removed his lips; signaling that the tender moment was over. 

Quin twitched as he felt fingers brush over his ass. “First thing's first though, I need to get this out of the way.” Quinton wasn't given much time to ponder what Daven meant by that as he suddenly felt him grab the waistband of his boxers, yanking them down off his ass. 

“Mmm wow even with being covered your ass has already pinkened a bit.” Quinton gave a soft yelp as he felt Daven slap the paddle firmly against his now bare ass. The sting was sharper now, making his skin tingle for longer as Quinton's body quivered. 

“I'm waiting!” Quinton gave another yelp as the paddle slapped against his ass even harder, sending his hips rocking as the chain attaching him to the ceiling swung as he rocked forward. 

“T-two!” his reward for behaving was a firm hand rubbing away the sting as fangs scraped over his shoulder. 

“Two down, eight to go.” another slap echoed around them as Quinton yelped and rocked forward again, tugging aggressively against his restraints. 

“Fuck...three!” an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place, as the paddle fell three times in a row on Quinton's sensitive skin.   
“Ahhh! Six!” his chain was fully extended now as he attempted to pull away, his mind starting to slip as he vaguely registered Daven's arm dropping from around his waist. His hips twitched as he felt Daven rub the paddle against his burning skin; the smoothness of the leather giving him an odd sensation that relaxed him. However, he didn't stay relaxed for long. 

Quinton's voice cracked as he cried out as the paddle slapped against his tender skin at its hardest; sending rib shaking shock waves through him. His eyes teared up as his brain took a moment to process the sensations and the expectation of speaking. “S..even...” 

Daven rubbed the paddle over his ass once more before quickly pulling it away then bringing it back down on Quinton's ass three times. “Ah! Eight! N...nine! T-t-ten!” Quinton's body slunk, his cuffs pressing into his wrists as the last count slipped through his clenched teeth. His whole body felt raw as his ass burned from the spanking. 

Quinton's overly-tuned skin twitched as he felt a hand run over the raw skin before traveling over his hip as lips brushed against the back of his neck, traveling to his shoulder. His vision blurred by tears, Quinton lifted his head as he saw the blurry outline of Daven move in front of him. 

Without a word he captured Quinton's lips with his as his hand roamed over his ass, grabbing it firmly. Quinton gasped against Daven's lips as his raw skin sent a shock of protest up his spine at the rough touch. He felt Daven's lips lift in a smile as he lightly smacked his hand against the tender redness. 

Quinton gave a muffled yelp as his hips jerked against Daven's, the chain above him swinging as he jerked against his restraints. Daven dropped his hand, gripping the chain with his other hand, gently unhooking Quinton's cuffs from it. 

Quinton felt his legs buckle under the sudden full weight of his body, Daven quickly catching him. He easily supported him, leading him over to the table; firmly guiding him to sit down. Once seated he gripped the hem of Quinton's tank top, pulling it up off his torso. 

“Wait Daven!” Daven ignored Quinton's surprised cry as he let his top drop to the ground. With the same firm hands he led Quinton to lay down on his stomach, giving relief to his still very sore ass. 

He heard the sound of Daven's boots walking away from him but a sudden tiredness kept him from lifting his head to look. Though he didn't want to admit it, that short session had really taken a lot out of him. Of course it was late and he had had already a long day before this. Yes that was why he was loosing steam so quickly. 

“Falling asleep already?” Quinton's skin tingled back to life as he felt something soft brush over his body, his head lifting to look at Daven's grinning face. 

“Only due to boredom. Did all the spanking wear you out old man?” a dangerous glint flickered in Daven's eyes as he leaned forward. 

“I see that you still haven't learned your lesson my pretty spark. Oh well, the night is still young.” Quinton felt something brush over him again before something soft and heavy slapped against his shoulders. He gasped as his body arched at the more thudy sensation. One of his floggers. 

His body squirmed as Daven gave his shoulders another swat. The heavier sensation had a nice way of balancing with the remaining reminders of the spanking each time Quin moved. And Daven was making sure he didn't spend much time holding still.

Unlike he had been with the paddle, he kept his swats with the flogger consistent in both time and power; giving the sensation of almost a massage. Quinton's nails scrapped at the table as he squirmed in response, soft breathy moans escaping him as each hit found its mark. 

Suddenly Quinton was snapped out of his rhythmic squirming by Daven slapping the flogger down with more force; making his body jerk as he cried out. Daven gave him no time to process the harsher sensation as he brought the flogger down on his shoulders again with even more force. 

Quinton felt fingers grip his hair, firmly holding him still as the swats continued; falling heavier and heavier on his back. Quinton squirmed in attempt to free himself as his brain started to become overloaded again from the mixture of pain and pleasure from the heavy swats on his back and the slight sparks of pain from his scalp tried to be processed all at the same time. It was all to much. 

“Ah! Da- Ah! Stop!” his high pitched plea was instantly answered by the swats ending. Quinton collapsed against the table, his body now as exhausted as his brain. Dully he could sense hands running up and down his body soothingly. 

Hands slid under his torso to gently guide him up into a kneeling position; arms wrapping tightly around him. Quinton curled up into the embrace, brushing his lips over the skin he could reach as he felt Daven kiss the top of his head.

“I got you.” for some reason those three words made Quinton's heart quiver more then any of the blows he had taken that night. Weakly he looked up at Daven, gently nuzzling his neck as he curled more into him. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this part of Daven and Quinton's story! I've been thinking about actually turning this into a full out story so let me know if you'd be interested in that!


End file.
